Don't You Forget About Me
by emergencyroom
Summary: When Castiel loses two brothers he is at a loss as to what to do to keep his life together. While coping with his loss, he still has to deal with bills and people. But when somebody suggests he try the big screens, he can't help but feel curious. What could happen? I don't even know, and I'm writing it.
1. Prologue

Hello... It's me... I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet and go over everything...

Ok, I'm done I promise. But seriously, it's been a while since I've actually written a story with a plot. But then again, I don't post much on here, so I don't expect you to actually keep up with my stories.

Firstly (if that's a word) I'd like to send my apologies to the people I promised to beta read for but then (as usual for me) never got back to them. It's my worst habit that I can't seem to break, I never finish anything I start. Which leads into my second apology. If, for some crazy reason, you read and liked any of my past stories and wanted updates, I'M SO SORRY. I don't know why I do this thing, but every time I start a story that would require a couple or a lot of chapters I never actually finish them, whether I plan them out or if I just randomly post something. And since I've done this, I've had this awful guilt of damn you really should've finished that... and I'm so sorry! I don't get why I do this thing, it's just that I get bored, or I don't feel like writing that day. I love writing, it's what I want to do, it's what I want to be, but I can't do that if I can't finish what I start. I need to fix it. So I'm asking your help. If you read this story and enjoy it, leave a review or PM me saying that I NEED to continue, because I feel like I just won't if I don't get the constant reminder that people are actually reading them. I promise you that I'm not asking for reviews so that I can gloat or get more attention, I'm asking so that I can help you and so I can entertain you. Please help me break my habit. Thanks!

* * *

 _"It's only after we've lost everything that we're free to do anything."- Chuck Palahniuk, Fight Club_

Prologue

"Castiel, I need to see you in my office."

There was a sinking feeling in his stomach as he stepped into the dimly lit room.

"Please, take a seat."

Castiel saw a dark red leather chair in front of a desk and sat down. There hadn't been many times when Castiel had been in here, so he wasn't quite accustomed to the stench of cigarettes and the dust in the air that made him gag.

There was a squeaking sound as his boss sat in the chair behind the desk. Mr. Milton pushed himself towards the desk and clasped his hands on the top of it, looking at Castiel with a pitying look. "Listen, Castiel, I know you've been going to through a rough time lately…" He paused, as if wondering what to say next, "and the company, we really feel for you, and you have my condolences for the loss of your brothers… And we believe that it would be in your best interest to find a new line of work, maybe something less stressful, something a little more… calming."

Castiel stared forwards at the man, he saw this coming, it happened to anybody in the company that had some kind of loss, the management didn't want to put up with them moping around so they'd fire them.

Still, Castiel didn't want to go, he'd tried hard to stay on task and act normally, but it didn't seem to matter to them. "Please sir, I'm coping fine." He tried, almost begged.

Mr. Milton looked down at his hands, sighing and shaking his head, "No, Castiel, I don't think you are. You're trying to cover up your sorrows with work and that's not healthy, and - even though some people don't believe it - we care about our employees."

"No… Mr. Milton-"

"I'd like your desk to be cleared by the end of the week." Mr. Milton stood abruptly, deciding that would be the end of their meeting.

Castiel watched him leave the office, his eyes full of despair. He wasn't overworking himself to try to hide the sadness. He was overworking himself to try to pay the bills his brothers could no longer help him with.

* * *

-Thanks for reading- ER


	2. Chapter 1

_"Tears shed for another person are not a sign of weakness. They are a sign of a pure heart."- José N. Harris, MI VIDA: A Story of Faith, Hope and Love_

Chapter 1

Castiel stepped out of his now former office building, looking up the tall building to the window of where his office used to be. He sighed, and adjusted his hold on the box of his things. There was something embarrassing about standing in the middle of bustling crowd with a box of your things as you stand outside of an office building, it was like a _Hey look at me! I got fired and now I'm sad!_

Castiel sighed and raised his chin, walking to the curb of the road and adjusting his box so he could raise a hand to hail a cab. It took about ten tries but finally, one slowed to a stop in front of him. Castiel open the door and ducked inside, setting his box beside him in the seat. The cab driver looked at him through the rear view mirror and squinted, "Where to pretty boy?"

Castiel was too sad to react; instead he just muttered the address of his apartment. The cab began to move and Castiel settled himself with an elbow resting on the door as he looked out the window.

"So, you get let off?" The cab driver asked. "I can tell, I know the look."

 _Oh great a conversationalist, really not what I need right now_. Castiel sighed and said a simple "Yes,"

"That's a bummer. You know, I used to work at this restaurant, it wasn't half bad of a place. But, when my wife died the management told me that I was moping too much and not working enough so they 'let me go'. Really, didn't help." The cab drivers story mostly bored Castiel up until he realized that his situation was similar.

He looked over at the back of the man's head, "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Nah, it was a long time ago, no big deal. If you don't mind my asking, why are you getting laid off?" The cab driver continued.

Castiel paused and then said, "My brothers died recently, and… well, my supervisor thought the same thing as yours did."

"Really? Man, I think they need to figure out that firing us isn't helping us like they say it will." The cab driver shook his head as he spoke.

Castiel nodded, even though he knew the driver couldn't see him.

The rest of the short drive was relatively silent, and once they pulled up to the shabby apartment building Castiel had pulled out his wallet and gave the man the last of his money, knowing he was a little short.

The man gave the money back, Castiel looked up at him, confused. The man smiled at him, "This one's on me."

Castiel took the money back slowly, granting the man a small grateful smile, "Thank you." As Castiel got out of the car he decided to turn around before the man could drive away, "What's your name?" He asked after the man rolled down his window.

"Benny Lafitte." He answered.

"It was nice meeting you Benny Lafitte, I'm Castiel."

Benny smiled, "I hope to see you again pretty boy. Have a good day."

Castiel smiled back, and backed up so Benny could leave. Once the taxi had left the parking lot Castiel turned around and began walking up to the apartment building. He stepped through the front door, waving absently at the man at the desk before being stopped by him, "Hey, Castel!" He called, mispronouncing his name.

Castiel turned around, "Yes?"

"There've been a couple people asking for you today, they stopped by but I told them you weren't home."

"Thank you."

The desk manager looked down, "Uh, there was something about a funeral they were talking about. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." Castiel repeated before turning around again and going to the elevator and pushing the button.

"Was it your brother?"

Castiel pursed his lips, this man had always been kind of pushy. His shoulders tensed, "It was both."

"How'd they die?"

Luckily the elevator door opened and Castiel stepped inside. He pushed the 3 button and let the doors close before he bothered answering the man's question. Once the doors were completely closed he sighed and leaned against the flimsy wall. He was tired of the "Are you ok?"s and the "I'm so sorry,"s because they weren't, not really, they could care less. None of them knew Mike and Luke, all they knew was that Castiel lived with them and that they were his brothers, and his best friends.

Castiel stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hallway towards the third door on the right. He pulled his key out of his pocket with shaking hands, he was ready to walk inside and mope, or in better words, he was ready to cry his heart out, because he knew his brothers wouldn't be there when he walked in. He felt his eyes begin to burn and hurried up. He couldn't seem to get the key in the hole because his hands were shaking far too much. He felt a tear streak down his face as he grew angry and frustrated with the fact that he'd been trying to get the door open for at least a minute now and still couldn't. He pulled his hand away from the door handle and tried again, but this time he came at it too hard and the key fell from his hand. And before he could see it hit the ground he kicked the door, letting out a frustrated yelp that was mixed with a crack in his voice as he began sobbing. He back up against the wall across from the door and slid down it, hiding his face in his knees as he began sobbing.

After a short minute he heard the door to his apartment open. He peaked up from under his bangs.

In the doorway was his only other brother, the one he hadn't seen in five years.

He looked up at him, not minding him seeing his tear streaked face. "Gabriel?"

* * *

-Thanks for reading- ER


	3. Chapter 2

Hi, I can't remember when I uploaded the last two parts, but I'm glad I'm uploading this one. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

 _"Nobody likes being alone that much. I don't go out of my way to make friends, that's all. It just leads to disappointment."- Haruki Murakami, Norwegian Wood_

Chapter 2

"Hey little brother," Gabriel sounded unlike himself, his normal tone was mellowed down to something of pity as he looked at Castiel curled up on the floor. "Come on," he offered his hand, which Castiel took slowly, sniffling as he was pulled up of the floor that had a distinct stench of mildew.

"How did you get inside my apartment?" Castiel asked as they walked inside.

Gabriel smiled mischievously, pulling a key from his pocket, "You never asked for mine back."

Castiel looked at the key dangling from his brother's finger. He was glad he didn't ask for it back. Anyways, at the time Castiel was too surprised to even bother. Gabriel's departure was sudden and Castiel had no say in the matter. Mike and him had gotten into an argument, and it ended up being about their dad when it didn't need to. Mike said that they needed to go back to their dad's for Christmas, but Gabriel wanted nothing to do with him. And sadly Mike didn't see open to compromise, and neither did Gabriel, so within the hour Gabriel had said his goodbye's and left. Luke and Castiel were furious with Mike, so much so that they refused to go home for Christmas, letting Mike go by himself.

"Now," Gabriel cut in, snapping Castiel from his trance, "How 'bout dinner?"

"I- uh… I think I have some food in the cabinet." Castiel said walking towards the kitchen.

Gabriel walked up behind him, "Nah, let's go out. After all, I haven't been in Los Angeles for quite some time."

Castiel wanted to ask where he'd disappeared to the last three years, but didn't want to bring it up. "I don't have the money."

"You, my friend, are in luck, because I happen to have just a little bit of cash." Gabriel grabbed his jacket off the back of the counter and walked out. "Also, I've got a special place in mind."

Castiel wanted to ask where, but didn't get a chance to before Gabriel began bounding down the narrow stair case. It seemed that Gabriel wasn't very verbal about where he was going now-a-days.

They walked by the desk manager quickly, avoiding all eye contact. And then they were in the parking lot, getting into Gabriel's beat up Honda. After they drove out of the lot Gabriel spoke first. He sounded cautious, "When did they turn the power off?"

"Last week." Castiel answered awkwardly, looking at his hands. It was Luke's idea to do everything they could to not go into debt, but that had its definite draw backs, such as: having literally no money. Most of Castiel's money from work went into paying the water bill. Luke's small income went into the electricity. And the rest of their money went into the "Fund Mike's Writing Career" fund.

The rest of the car ride was relatively silent, until they drove up to Garth's Pub. Castiel couldn't help the twitch of his lips as he looked up at the sign. "I haven't been here since you left."

"Well," Gabriel said as he unbuckled, "welcome back to heaven." But before they got out Gabriel paused and glanced over at him from the driver's seat, "Hey," He said, getting Castiel's attention, "we'll figure this out. You're gonna be okay."

Castiel looked at Gabriel, he looked sad, and extremely pitiful. "Why didn't you say we?" He asked quietly.

Gabriel swallowed, he looked down and then back up at Castiel. "Castiel… I-" He stopped and looked away, suddenly unable to look Castiel in the eye.

"It's ok." Castiel mumbled, "I get it. You have trouble with staying in one place for too long." He unbuckled and began opening the door before he felt Gabriel grab his arm. "I can't stay here Castiel, there are too many memories."

Castiel sat back into his seat, looking at Gabriel with astonishment, "I have three more years' worth of memories." He leaned closer to his brother, "So don't you dare start acting like you cared about Mike, like you cared about any of us."

"Hey," Gabriel snapped, "Luke was my best friend, I lost my brother and my best friend. I can feel things Castiel! I'm not totally heartless, I've missed Luke and you for an entire three years. And now Luke is dead, and you're all I have left, so don't you dare go thinking that I don't care about you Castiel."

Castiel would've cried, but he was pretty sure he was out of tears for the night. He sighed and nodded, "I'm sorry. You know what, I'm just ready to go get drunk and stop feeling all of this shit."

Gabriel twitched a smile for a second, "I've never heard you talk like that Castiel."

"Well," He got out of the car, "Time can change people."

Gabriel got out shortly after him and followed him into the pub. Once they stepped inside Gabriel took a dramatic breath in, "You smell that Castiel?"

"What? Beer, sweat, and regret?" Castiel muttered, crinkling his nose up.

Gabriel put a hand on Castiel's shoulder, "It smells like nostalgia." He patted his shoulder once, and then walked into the crowded restaurant. Castiel watched him walk up to a table and plop down in one of the two chairs, he gave Castiel a big grin and kicked the chair across from him. Castiel sighed and walked over to the table, sitting down across from Gabriel.

A waitress walked up with a notepad in hand, "Hi my name is McKinley, I'll be your waitress tonight, drinks?"

Gabriel smiled charmingly at McKinley and said, "I'd love a glass of whiskey whenever you can get it for me hot stuff."

McKinley smirked at Gabriel, "Sure thing honey, and what about you?" She looked over at Castiel.

"I'll have the same thing."

She smiled and wrote on her notepad once more before putting it in her pocket and turning to look at Castiel, she put her hands on her hips, swaying them alluringly. "I'm gonna need to see some ID."

"Oh, sorry…" Castiel fumbled to pull his wallet out of his pocket, "Here it is." He handed her his wallet.

She looked from the picture up to him, and then once more, and then once more.

Gabriel cleared his throat, "Do you need to check my ID too?"

McKinley handed Castiel his ID back and looked over at Gabriel, "No, you look old enough." She sent a sweet smile at Castiel before she turned her back to them and walked towards the bar.

"Oooh," Gabriel muttered, "She likes to play it tough huh? Well, I'll snag that ass."

Castiel looked over at Gabriel and crossed his arms, "That's disgusting."

Gabriel shrugged and leaned to look at the girl once more, "I mean, look at that ass! Wow, that thing can't be legal. I mean-"

"Gabriel." Castiel cut in warningly, "Stop."

Gabriel looked at Castiel then leaned back, "Alright, alright."

McKinley returned shortly thereafter with two whiskeys in her hands. "One for the old man," She said, setting a drink in front of Gabriel, "And one for my future husband." She set the second glass in front of Castiel, winking at him.

Castiel turned red and looked down. There was a screeching noise as Gabriel leaned back in his chair, "When do you get off sweet thing?"

McKinley looked at Gabriel, she put her hands on her hips and looked at him playfully, "I don't want some creepy old man following me home."

"Yeah, I get that." Gabriel stood from his chair, standing very close to the girl, "But what about me?"

McKinley smiled devilishly, "I get off at 11:00, and I wouldn't mind if your boyfriend joined us." She winked at Castiel again, who furrowed his brows, he didn't understand what she meant- he thought Gabriel was implying that they had intercourse, but she invited him too… Maybe she wanted them to all spend time together and watch a movie? And where did she get the idea that he was his brother's boyfriend?

"Oh no," Gabriel said hastily, "he's just my brother."

"Ooh, I can dig it." She purred.

Castiel tilted his head, and then looked over at the bar. "Uhm-" He paused uncomfortable with the confusing conversation, "I think I'll go have my drink at the bar. Good luck Gabriel."

McKinley smiled at him as he walked away, but Gabriel rolled his eyes, as if Castiel couldn't get away faster.

Castiel took a seat in one of the cushy bar stools, next to a man in a heavy cargo jacket. The older man was talking with somebody who was blocked from Castiel's view, and he didn't understand him over the music, but they sounded like they were celebrating. Castiel wished he could join them, but alas, he had nothing to celebrate other than his brother's sudden homecoming.

He downed his first glass and didn't ask for another, but one more glass of alcohol was set down in front of him. Castiel looked up to see a scrawny young man with a kind smile on his face, who looked vaguely familiar. "On the house." The man said.

Castiel looked at the glass and then back at the man, "Thank you."

"You're welcome Castiel." The man said, "I'm sorry to hear about your brothers."

Castiel squinted his eyes, trying to think past his current situation to remember this man, he knew him… "Uh, thank you." He mumbled quietly.

"I haven't seen you come into my pub in quite a while, I've missed ya'." The man said as he cleaned off a glass with a white rag.

 _Garth!_ "Yes, I've missed the scenery Garth. It always felt very… warm." He settled for the kindest word he could think of. But to be truthful this pub wasn't that bad, it's food was alright, and the people have always been rather nice.

Garth smiled at him, "I'm happy to see you again, now I'm happy to hear you didn't forget my name."

Castiel let out a breath, "How could I forget you Garth, you've always been so kind." He put a stretched smile onto his face.

"Aw, well, that's nice to hear." Garth blushed and turned around to grab another glass. "But I would like to ask, what's brought you back here?"

Castiel glanced over his shoulder at Gabriel who was now sitting at the table with McKinley in Castiel's old seat.

Garth looked to where Castiel was looking, "Well be damned, is that Gabriel?"

"Yes it is." Castiel confirmed, turning back around and taking a long drink.

"Is he back for the funeral?" Garth asked, but his eyes went wide the second he said it, like he didn't mean to let that slip.

Castiel paid no mind to the comment, he was already getting pretty hazy, "I don't know what he's doing back here, I haven't planned a funeral yet."

"Of course you haven't, I mean, it happened less than a week ago." Garth said, this time not catching his fault, "Don't rush it, take your time."

Castiel nodded, taking another swig of his drink, finishing it.

"You look like you're gonna need another one of those," said a man's voice next to him.

Castiel sighed, not looking at the man, and nodded. He pushed his empty glass towards Garth, "Another, please."

It was only then did Castiel notice the eyes on him. He looked to his left to see that the man in the cargo jacket had left and the man he was talking to was now sitting in the stool next to Castiel. He surveyed him, he had on a dark green shirt and blue jeans, though it was a simple outfit it made him look extremely well built. He had – at least from what Castiel could tell – green eyes, and really good looking lips.

The man smiled at him, "Hi," he held out his hand.

Castiel looked at the hand and took it, his hand didn't really do the shake right, but neither did the other man's, instead they just kind of sat there and grabbed each other's hands.

Castiel blinked and looked down, he chuckled, let go, and turned back to the bar to take a drink of his now full drink. "I made that uncomfortable, I'm sorry."

The man laughed, "Don't worry about it."

Castiel looked at the man and saw his smile, very nice. Once he finished his third drink he put it down on the counter and said, "I forgot to introduce myself," He mumbled, "I'm Castiel."

The man's strikingly green eyes lit up, "I like that name."

Castiel rolled his eyes and turned back to the counter, "I find it a bit too peculiar, it's always made me a bit excluded from the roll sheets in elementary."

The man smiled and said, "I'm Dean."

* * *

-Thanks for reading- ER


	4. Chapter 3

I'm going to go ahead and say that it is far too early in this story to say that I was just not feeling up to writing, but I did anyways, but the outcome is that the story might not be that good. My mind is a bit of a jumbled mess right now, I have ten difficult music pieces to learn and be able to play well by January, an AP World test on Monday, ACT prep course to try and deal with _the day after_ _I get my tonsils taken out_ , which will put me out of school for about three days if I'm lucky, which means I have to catch up, which means homework, which means my percussion director will get onto me for not practicing and I'm just so fucking done. Ugh. But, anyways, enough of my problems, let's move onto Castiel's and Dean's into today's half-assed attempted at writing! HAZAH!

* * *

" _Opportunity is not a lengthy visitor."-_ _Stephen Sondheim_ _and_ _James Lapine_ _, Into the Woods._

Chapter 3

Castiel chuckled as Dean made another witty joke. Well, actually, his jokes weren't witty in the slightest, Castiel was just happy to have the company

"So, what dragged you back into this bar?" Dean asked, taking a small sip of his whiskey.

"How did you know I came back?" Castiel asked, realizing that he'd hedged the question, but not caring.

Dean made an exaggerated nervous face, obviously joking, "I don't usually eavesdrop, but I heard that you used to come here more often."

Castiel nodded, dropping his head, "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Only if you want to tell me."

"I haven't drunk liquor in quite a while," Castiel started, he picked up his glass and swirled the liquid around. "And I didn't plan to tonight, but two of my brothers died a couple days ago." Castiel looked over at the man to see if his buzz was killed yet. "That one hurt, considering I lived with them, and they'd been my closest friends for the past couple years. But when my boss fired me too… So, you could say it's been a bit of a 'crappy week'."

It's true that Dean was no longer smiling, actually he looked like his buzz was killed completely, and for that Castiel was sorry. But Dean pursed his lips and let out a breath, "Damn, that must…" He paused, as if unsure of what to say, but he finally settled on one word, "suck."

Castiel felt the corners of his lips quirk up at his choice of words, "It does, but, I'll recover, we all do." He held his drink up in a form of cheers and took another small swig of the strong liquor.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Dean nodded, looking down at his drink. Finally, after a small silence, Dean spoke quietly, "You want to hear my sad story?"

Castiel looked over at him and nodded. He was glad Dean was willing to swap rather than just listen to Castiel's and leave, Castiel didn't want to receive any more of those pitying looks.

"Well," Dean sighed, "my mom died when my family's house caught on fire when I was four. That stunk. Then not too long ago I lost my dad in a car accident."

Castiel looked over at the man, he didn't have a mother growing up either… "That's awful." He said genuinely, "I can't imagine having to deal with that kind of loss."

"Sure you can," Dean sighed carelessly, taking another swig of his drink. Then he paused and shrugged, "It's ok about my dad though, the guy was a dick."

"Still, you lost both of your parents. So you're by yourself?" Castiel felt even more drawn to the man as he learned more about him, he practically felt himself leaning towards him.

Dean shook his head, "No, I got my little brother, Sam." His green eyes lit up, he seemed happier now, "He was only six months old when my mom died, and he hated my dad more than I did. If anything he seems happier now that he's gone." It was obvious to Castiel what the emotion in Dean's eyes was. Love.

"Well, I still have a brother left, and so do you." Castiel finished off his glass. Garth offered more, but Castiel shook his head politely and pushed the glass away from him.

"Is it the Casanova that's flirting with the waitress?" Dean asked, not bothering to turn around.

Castiel chuckled, "Yes,"

Dean smiled, and looked over his shoulder at Gabriel, who was making a "sexy" face at McKinley. "I like him already."

"Yeah," Castiel smiled fondly as he watched Gabriel, "he's a good guy."

Dean turned back around and sighed, shaking his head, "Life sucks." He muttered, finishing his glass as well. He pushed his to the edge of the counter and turned completely towards Castiel, "What was your old job?" He asked suddenly.

"I worked for a technology company." Castiel said, confused as to where he was going with this and why he would ask that so suddenly.

"Have you ever thought about the movie business?" Dean asked, "I mean, we are in LA, this places population is either movie stars or the ones that want to be."

Castiel furrowed his brows as he thought, "I've considered it, but it was never a realistic dream, and my brother's and I only moved out here because it was literally across the country from our father… And I'm no actor."

"It pays really well." Dean tempted, raising his eyebrows and smiling slightly.

Castiel cocked his head, and furrowed his brows, "I don't understand…"

"I may be able to help you out." Dean answered, leaning forwards.

Castiel grew suspicious, there were frauds all over the place in LA claiming that they had money or a way to get you cash easy, it was a very dangerous place, but Dean seemed like a nice man, and he didn't want to judge him so soon. "How so?" Castiel asked.

"I'm a director, I directed The Girl Next Door, Soul Survivor, Heartache and a couple other movies." Dean explained, naming off the movies on his fingers.

Castiel's eyes went wide, Dean Winchester? He was talking to _the_ Dean Winchester?! He'd seen all of those movies, hell, two of them had won academy awards. "Oh," was all he could get out.

Dean held his hands up, "Hey, man, I'm just a normal guy."

Castiel immediately recoiled. He didn't want Dean to think he'd turn into some kind of scary superfan, because that's just not who he was, and that's not who he wanted Dean to think he was, "No, I'm sorry, I just… they were amazing movies."

Dean smiled, "Thanks. Anyways, I think you could pull off acting, you've got a unique name, you've got a couple of unique traits. That's the key to getting into the movie business, you either have to be extremely gorgeous and a good actor, or you have to have these crazy cool things about you that make you stand out and be a good actor." Dean was talking with his hands, and that let Castiel know that this was his favorite thing to discuss. "And I was just given a script for another movie. And, I was thinking you could read through the script, and see if you want to try it."

Castiel – who's mind had been racing with thought – completely blanched, "Um, I really don't think so, I've never acted before. I can just find another job…"

"It's your choice man," Dean said reassuringly. And when he leaned over the counter slightly Castiel thought the conversation had ended, but was pleasantly surprised when he called to Garth, "Hey, Garth you got a pen and paper?"

"Sure do Deano." Garth said, taking a notepad and a pen out of his pocket and handing it to Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes and chuckled at the nickname while taking the pen and paper and thanking Garth. "Here," He mumbled scribbling something down on the paper. He tore it off and handed it to Castiel, "Just call me if you want to check it out." Dean shrugged and picked his jacket up off the back of the chair.

Castiel stared at the phone number, and nodded. "I'll consider it, thank you."

Dean smirked, and got off his bar stool, "Or you could just call me either way." He dug some money out of his back pocket and dropped it on the counter

Castiel furrowed his brows, confused as to what he meant, but he went along with it, "Sure, I'll call you either way."

Dean's smirk turned into another one of his real, bone chilling, smiles, "I'll see you soon Cas."

Castiel couldn't help but smile as he watched Dean leave.

He smiled to himself and traced the lines on the wooden bar as he let himself fall into a "lala land" it seemed.

He felt his cheeks heat as he thought about the past hour, and he didn't know if it was the alcohol or just him feeling happy about something. He found himself smiling like a teenaged girl as he thought about it though, and he didn't like that.

 _No, just think about his offer Castiel._

It seemed like he had a second chance. But it also seemed like he'd made a new friend. But it also seemed like he might get another job. But he also understood what butterflies in your stomach felt like now. But he could also support himself now.

But nobody had ever called him Cas before…

* * *

-Thanks for reading- ER


	5. Chapter 4

Okay, I'd apologize for not updating but, honestly, I'm just happy I actually finished this chapter. I mean, if you have any problem reading this chapter, imagine writing it. I'm never good with writing the beginning chapters and especially chapters where you have to establish relationships and stuff that's important but reeeaaally boring. So, please, enjoy a somewhat boring chapter. But if this chapter bores you half to death, think of it this way, I'm one step closer to getting to the really good parts!

* * *

" _Do nothing, and nothing happens. Life is about decisions. You either make them or they're made for you, but you can't avoid them."_ _-_ _Mhairi McFarlane_ _,_ _You Had Me At Hello_

Chapter 4

Castiel blinked himself awake, he saw a blurry white ceiling and he heard humming. It was a pleasant sound; it made him think of happier times, and for a minute, Castiel forgot. Castiel let himself slip into the belief for a millisecond that everything was okay- but then he tried to sit up, and felt a pang in his head as he realized he had a hangover. He blinked and cringed, clutching his temples, trying not to let out a groan.

"Oh, Castiel, you're awake!" Gabriel called walking into the room.

Castiel felt his eyes hurt at the sound of his voice, "Please, have mercy Gabriel." Castiel mumbled, massaging his temples.

"Ah, hangovers are the worst aren't they?" Gabriel said, lowering his voice. "That's why I made you this."

Castiel blinked and looked up, squinting at the light of the room, "What is that?" He asked. He saw Gabriel was holding something but he couldn't tell what through how much he was squinting.

Gabriel sighed and got up, he walked over to the window and shut the curtains, dimming the room exponentially. "Better?"

Castiel nodded and opened his eyes wider, "Thank you."

"Now," Gabriel said, "drink this, it'll help."

Castiel could now see what Gabriel was holding, it was a cup of tea. "Where did you get this?" Castiel asked, taking the cup and letting the warmth of it run through his body.

"I didn't come here empty handed Castiel," Gabriel scoffed, "in my travels I picked up three things- a couple women, awful hangovers, and tricks on fixing them fast." Gabriel walked back into the kitchen, and then returned with a piece of toast with peanut butter on top. "I also remembered that you have this thing for peanut butter on bread so…"

Castiel took the toast and bit into it, savoring the taste, he hadn't had a warm meal in ages. "Wait…" Castiel mumbled through his bread, "How did you make these things? I have no electricity."

Gabriel shrugged, "I asked Ms. Chamberlin next door if I could borrow her kitchen to make my poor sick brother some breakfast, to which she replied – in her most old lady sounding voice – 'why yes deary!' and I entered her gracious home."

Gabriel's dramatized stories were definitely another thing Castiel missed about him, so he couldn't help but smile fondly and took another bite of bread. "Well, thank you brother."

"So," Gabriel leaned back on the bed next to Castiel, "you got any plans today?"

Castiel was about to say no when he remembered Dean. He immediately felt his heart lurch as memories of last night came rushing back to him, "Oh, I'm not sure."

"I think I'm going to try and find a job." Gabriel pulled a newspaper out from under him.

Castiel looked over at his brother, surprised, "You're staying?'

Gabriel didn't look away from the paper as he searched for the jobs, "Don't get your hopes up, I'm only staying until you're back up onto your feet."

Castiel felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips, "Actually, I do think that I have plans for today."

"Oh yeah?" Gabriel asked, turning the page, "And what would those be?"

Castiel pulled the covers off of him and set his empty plate on the night stand, "I was offered a job last night." He felt a prideful smile grace his lips.

Gabriel raised his eyebrows and looked up at Castiel, "Really? Who's offering?"

"His name was Dean, and he's a director." Castiel said as he walked over to his closet.

"Uh, listen Castiel, I know it's LA and all, but just because somebody says they're a director doesn't mean that they direct… big screen movies." Gabriel looked warily at Castiel, as if he was hinting something.

Castiel didn't understand what he meant by that, "But, Dean said he's directed extremely popular films. I've seen a few myself, and I thought the plot was very interesting, especially with the hint of romance it through in."

Gabriel's eyes grew big, "Hey man, I don't want to know about your… excursions through the internet in your alone time."

Castiel's brows furrowed, "I wasn't alone, I watched them with Mike and Luke."

"Okay, stop, gross Castiel." Gabriel stood from the bed, shaking his head in disgust.

Castiel paused and watched his brother, "I don't understand. Why are you so disturbed?"

"Don't make me spell it out for you!" Gabriel shouted, making Castiel cringe and withdraw.

Castiel looked down, "I'm sorry I've upset you."

Gabriel sighed, "No, I'm not mad Castiel, I just- what 'movies' has this guy directed?"

"Well, he mentioned Soul Survivor and The Girl Next Door…" Castiel raked his brain for movies directed by Dean Winchester, but he couldn't think of many more.

It seemed he didn't need to as Gabriel's eyes widened, "Wait, you meant Dean _Winchester_?"

Castiel nodded.

"You met Dean Winchester?!" Gabriel almost shouted again. "As in Hollywood's hottest actor slash director?"

Castiel nodded again.

"Did you get his number?!" Gabriel exclaimed.

Castiel nodded again.

Gabriel ran his hands through his hair, "You're shitting me! You've gotta be!"

Castiel shook his head, "No, Gabriel, I'm not 'shitting you'." He dug his hand into his pocket and fished out the piece of paper Dean gave him last night, "here it is." He said, holding out in front of Gabriel.

"Let me call him." Gabriel insisted, grabbing at the paper.

But Castiel drew back, "I don't think I should trust you with this."

Gabriel's shoulders slumped, "What have I ever done to make you not trust me Castiel?!"

Castiel blinked.

"Don't answer that." Gabriel snapped, crossing his arms and looking away, defeated. After a short pause he spoke again, "What are you going to say when you call him?"

"I hadn't thought about it yet." Castiel mumbled, he looked at the paper in his hands and moved it between his fingers thoughtfully.

"What exactly did the guy offer you?" Gabriel asked.

Castiel thought hard, trying to recall his conversation last night, but it was all pretty foggy, "If I remember correctly… He said something about a movie…"

Gabriel practically leaned forwards in anticipation, "Like starring in one, or like being in the back, or like… working one? Because those are all very different things."

Castiel chewed on his bottom lip, "I can't remember." He sounded sadly defeated. "Maybe I just shouldn't call, I mean, maybe he'll be offended that I can't remember."

"Don't try to make excuses Castiel!" Gabriel shouted, "If you don't call him, I will get that number from you and call him."

"But," Castiel stuttered, "but I… I don't know… I mean, Gabriel, think at what this could mean. If this works out – which I highly doubt it will – this could change our lives-"

"For the better!" Gabriel cut in, he walked up to Castiel and wrapped his arm around him, holding his other out in front of them, as if he was displaying something, "Look at it, your name up in lights!"

"That was an extreme cliché Gabriel." Castiel chuckled. But he couldn't help but look down and smile as he envisioned it.

"No no no no no no no…. just think of it!" Gabriel tightened his hold on Castiel's shoulder, "I stand on a red carpet in a nice tux with flashing lights and beautiful women surrounding me. And as I turn to go towards the movie theater I'm stopped by yet another beautiful reporter, she flips her hair and she says, 'Tell me Gabriel, how does it feel to go from 0 to 100?' and I'll look straight into the camera and I'll give them one of my dazzling smiles and say, 'fantastic.' And then everybody will flip their shit and scream and cry because I'm just that hot."

"Wow, aren't you so lucky he offered you a part in a movie." Castiel said looking over at Gabriel, whose eyes were glazed over with his fantasies.

Gabriel blinked and his face fell, "Sadly he met the boring brother and not me." He dropped his arm and backed away from Castiel. He face was stone hard, "Call him."

Castiel nodded and picked up his phone off of the night stand. He dialed the number on the paper and heard the sound of the phone ringing. But for some reason when he heard the ringing stop, and a click on the other line as Dean came onto the line he felt his throat close. And when he heard somebody say, "Dean Winchester," on the other end he almost dropped the phone.

-Thanks for reading- ER


End file.
